


The Fairground

by vinegardog



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardog/pseuds/vinegardog
Summary: The best way to explain things to Aeryn





	The Fairground

Posted in reply to JJ's October/November microfic challenge.

Microfics had to include a wheeled vehicle of sorts.

 

**The Fairground (107 words)**

 

“What’s the point of this vehicle John? It doesn’t go anywhere.”

“This is not a vehicle, honey…”

“But it has a wheel and seats and it rotates. It should go somewhere. It makes no sense.” Aeryn insisted.

John sighed, put his arm around the beautiful, maddening woman by his side and whispered into her ear: “It’s a Ferris Wheel, Aeryn. It’s romantic. It brings us up towards the starry sky, we kiss when we get to the top, it comes back down and then we do it all over again.”

“But…”

John’s lips sealed hers into an ardent, passionate silence.

“Oh. I see.” She finally, breathlessly conceded.


End file.
